


One-Shot Two-Shot

by IamComputerCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Minor Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamComputerCat/pseuds/IamComputerCat
Summary: My first fanfic! Will be a bunch of one shots, unless otherwise noted. I will add in some under-appreciated ships along with the love square so something for everyone! Constructive criticism is appreciated.





	1. Drowning or A Vision in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Ello Peoples! Computer cat here, I just wanted to Add some one-shots for my first fanfic so here we go!

Drowning.

He was drowning.

He could feel the water pushing, trying to get him to breathe it in. The air in him, gone, clawing at his throat, trying to make him breathe.

'As Chat Noir sunk lower, no longer able to keep his head above the water, he found himself craving the release. Just to get it over with.

Now the lack of oxygen was making his vision black and blurry.

He wondered if Marinette will miss him. They only had just found out who each other was and it was so amazing for him. But with his bad luck it couldn't last.

Now he couldn't hold it and the air rushed out, letting the cold, murky water flood through his body.

He wondered if, No, Who Plagg would choose for his next holder. They better treat his lady right.

Now a cold numbness pricked at his body, chilling him as he sunk lower.

His Lady was the most beautiful thing. Marinette and ladybug, together a perfect lady. He was the moon and she was the sun.

Slowly, Adrien let his eyes close, accepting his cold, watery grave as his new home.

As his vision faded, he saw a flash of red and black. A smile made its way to his blue face. His lady would be the last thing he saw.

And then, he blacked out, missing the red hand reaching for him in desperation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Chat!... Chat noir please... please wake up.."

Chat Noir weakly opened his eyes, seeing his beautiful lady slumped across him, crying shaking, painful sobs.

His lady, his vision in red, beautiful even when she cries.

But, He decided, even prettier when she smiles. He reached a weak, leather gloved hand out, wiping away her tears from one cheek and feeling her still under his touch.

She turned to him and saw him weakly smiling at her.

"Your so beautiful when you smile you know."Chat squeezed out in short rasps of breath.

Ladybug choked on her tears for a moment before hugging him tightly, "Stupid cat... Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Chat's face became a picture of confusion," Why?"

Ladybug pulled back for a moment and looked him dead in the eyes, her face red and streaked with tears before speaking,

"Because I need you."


	2. Three Am Theories and Teddy Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Alya gets really into her theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

Nino stared Alya as she continued to chatter away furiously as she typed a the computer. He shook his head at his wife's enthusiasm fondly as she went on and on about the new hero in town.  
"Like, do you think they can actually find hawkmoth? Who do you think they are?"  
Suddenly there was a gasp and a dramatic pause.   
Alya very slowly turned around facing her Husband, who currently was staring at her amused.  
"Doesn't Mari look kinda like Ladybug?"  
Nino choked on his own spit and shook his head in disbelief.   
"I'm serious Nino! Think about it, I mean the excuses, the tiredness, the hair, the- Hey!" While she was talking Nino had walked over and picked her up before plopping her on the bed.  
"Lahiffe! What do you think you are doing!?"  
"Two things Alya. One, You are a Lahiffe now, and two I'm going to sleep."   
Alya rolled her eyes before starting to crawl out of bed, only to find a firm arm around her waist pulling her back.   
Nino gave her a stink eye as he explained "No, its three am. Your hero theories will be there tomorrow too."  
Alya huffed good naturally before hugging her husband tightly as she fell asleep.  
She felt Nino squirming in her tight grip and smirked. "You are my teddy bear, so Deal with it. Now Go to sleep Nino."   
The brown eyed boy glared at her," Alya, I swear to god you are the most difficult woman I have ever met."  
"Love you to Babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but wanted to get in a lil bit of DjWifi. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Ya'll are amazing!
> 
> -Cat Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me how I did! This is my first fanfic, especially one shots, so I crave constructive criticism (And reviews! enter Shameless begging here) Till Next Time!
> 
> -C.C


End file.
